Teamates
by AnimeGoddess1599
Summary: Shino has been severely hurt during a mission, losing two people who weren't on his team, and almost losing Shino. Kiba feels at fault for the whole thing. He doesn't know what squad the other two belong two, but he doesn't care, until he meets Danieru... Sasori kidnapped Willow because he needed a new puppet. Can Willow change what's in his heart and mind before he changes her?
1. Chapter 1

Teammates

This story is about myself (though I'm changing my name) and a friend. She told me to go on wattpad, and I told her that I would. She is in this story as well. It's a love story between me and Kiba, and my friend and Sasori. This will also be on

Chapter 1: Disabled and Removed

(Kiba's Pov)

Silence. That's what he heard. Akamaru whimpered quietly, Hinata gasped from beside me. When the screams of pain abruptly cut off, I knew what had happened. The two ninja who accompanied us on this mission were dead. Now, we were the only ninja left. Honestly, we could have taken them if we had all gone in together. I mean, two on five wasn't really fair. "Kiba," Hinata nudged me. "We knew some kind of diversion to draw them out. I think Shino and his bugs could help."

"What do you mean by that Hinata?" I never doubted her plans, but I was a little nervous about his fight.

"Well, maybe Shino could send a bug clone into the open and draw them from their position. Then, we could surprise them from here."

It wasn't a bad plan. But, these ninja seemed a little better than that. Sending bugs could only waste time and chakra, and we don't need that. "No," I decided. "Shino needs to go out himself. It'll be better if they see an actually person rather than seeing bugs."

"But Kiba-"

"No. the decision is final. Shino," I turned to said man. "Are you ready?"

"Of course."

"Great. Go!"

We watched as Shino slowly walked out into the clearing, keeping his guard up and surveying the area. He walked a couple of steps before a figure appeared in the trees. Before I could say something, it rushed forward, and I finally got a look at what it really was. A _puppet_. And it was heading straight for Shino!

"_Nooo!" _I screamed. I couldn't believe it. Shino had just gotten slammed by an exploding puppet. He was too late, and got caught in the blast. When the smoke cleared, most of his body was burnt, Because of me. I just had to tell him to try and draw their fire, and he did. He didn't argue, didn't complain, he just did it. Why? Because that's the kind of guy he is. But me? I don't listen; I do what I think is right, and it usually sees me through. But not this time. This time, Shino got hurt, and it was all because of me.

The mission was simple. A young ninja who had finished the chunnin exams had gotten kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and we were to try and get her back before they got too far with her. Akamaru caught the trail and we followed it to a line of trees. There were only two scents, and another team accompanied us, except for one member. Whatever the story, the five of us had fanned out and surrounded the line where the Akatsuki would be. The other two went ahead, but when we heard screams of terror, we knew that they had risked their lives. One of the guys told us to wait for a signal, but it never came, so we had to devise a plan Hinata wanted to Shino to send his bugs ahead of him, but I told him to go out in the open. Man, I'm such an idiot…

"Kiba," Hinata's voice broke through my thoughts. "We need to get Shino back to the village. If we don't he might not survive." No, I wasn't going to let that happen to my teammate. My friend. "I'll carry him. Let's go." I whistled to Akamaru, and he followed as we made our way to the Village hidden in the Leaves.

-Konoha-

I tapped my foot impatiently. When, when would they tell us he was alright? Shino was rushed to a room, in critical condition, nurses and doctors fearing he wouldn't survive. I sat there and waited, knowing that this was somehow my fault. But, I also knew that neither Hinata nor Shino would blame me. But I would. I would always blame myself.

Tenten arrived days after the accident, telling me to leave and get some food. But I didn't want to, causing her to yell at me. I guess she thinks that just because she's my girlfriend gives her the right to boss me around. But, as I was about to prove, she was gonna get something else. "You know what Tenten? We're through. Point blank period." I cut off whatever she had to say, ad whirled around and left. But, before I could leave, I bumped into someone, and came face to face with the most stunning pair of brown eyes I had ever seen.

(Willow's POV)

I couldn't see a thing. Either it was pitch black or I went blind. As I tried to feel for my face, I found that my hands were tied. I racked my brain, trying to figure out what happened. All I remembered was walking into the forest for a minute, and the next, a beautiful pair of red eyes were locked with mine. But, the eyes flashed, and suddenly I blacked out. What did I do to deserve this? I had just finished the Chunnin exams, and I was on my way to becoming a great ninja and the next, I was knocked out. I started squirming, trying to break out of my binds when I heard a rather angry voice somewhere in the room. "Sasori!? What the hell were you thinking!"

Another voice, more quiet than the first said," Hidan, calm down. I'm sure Sasori had a good reason for…this."

"Bullshit Itachi! He only did it because she's a puppet freak just like him!"

"I'm sure he had a better reason than-"

"No. She liked puppets, and she would understand what I'm going through. I need a new puppet, and she fits my description perfectly." This voice was quiet and childlike, and to me, freakin' sexy!

"You," said the first voice, "are a fucked up dude.

Wherever I was, I decided to keep quiet and hopefully wait for one of them to pull the bag off my head.

-An hour later-

By the time someone finally paid me attention, it was only because I screamed for them to finally take the bag off. "HEY!" I screamed. "TAKE THE FUCKING BAG OFF MY HEAD!" Someone snatched the bag off, and I finally got a look at my captors. They were nothing like I expected.

(Danieru's POV)

"Dani! I know you're out there. Come on, it's important! Danieru!" I sighed. When Iruka called me by my first name, I knew it had to be important. No one called me by my first name, unless it was my parents, or my little sister. Anyone else called me Dani, unless it was important. "What!?" I growled irritably. Ayame, my dog, padded up beside me as I hopped down from my tree. "Good news!" Good? What could possibly be good? My teammate died during a mission, a mission I could have helped in if it weren't for some sudden sickness that had affected me. I could barely move, throwing up my food and passing out at the weirdest times. But I still wanted to help, working through the pain like a true ninja would. I wanted to go, but my team said no. I wished them luck when they left, only to hear they had died later on. Since then, I had kept to myself. Iruka told me he'd find another squad for me, and I knew that moping around about my friends wasn't going to help. "Who's on the squad?"

"Have you heard of the other dog ninja nam-"

"There's another dog ninja? And here I thought I was the only female dog ninja in Konoha."

"Well, you're not. His name is Kiba Inuzuka. And the other and his squad is called Hinata Hyuga."

"What happened to the third member?"

"He…He's in critical condition. They don't know if he'll survive or not."

I stayed quiet. This other guy must have been on the mission with my old team. "When do I meet them?" I asked softly. Iruka gave me a sad smile. "Come one, Dani. I'll let you meet them now if you want."

"Please?"

-In the Hospital-

I always hated hospitals. They were always so depressing. Someone, somewhere in a hospital was on their deathbed. But I couldn't dwell on my hatred of them. I could only bear with it and find my new squad. "Dani," Iruka started,"One of the members is taking this pretty hard. Don't say anything that could upset him deeper." I nodded, signaling for Ayame to come with me. I walked though hall after hall, until someone bumped into me….and I was met with the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. They were a deeply dark brown, and were burning with sadness and something else. "Umm…Hi. I'm Danieru. Are you Kiba?" I tried to be as polite and quiet as I could. "Yeah, I am. What's it to you?" He sounded pissed off, curious, and sad at the same time, if that combo was even possible

"I'm your new squad member. I heard about Shino, and I wanted to say-"

"Save it. I don't need any pity from anyone, it's just gonna make me feel worse about what happened! No one understands what it's like to feel useless and know a friend is hurt!"

Something inside me snapped when he said that. "Look here, _mutt_, your friend is in critical condition, but there's a really good chance that he'll survive from what I've heard-"

"It doesn't matter what you hear-"

"Shut up! Let. Me. Finish. Your friend is in a stable condition, not dead like my teammates. Be grateful, that he's gonna at least survive this! I wasn't gonna tell you 'sorry'! I was gonna tell you that it was going to hurt, and that the next few days would be hell until you heard about his condition! You were there to help him! But I wasn't…I wasn't there to help…" I sank to my knees, letting tears drip down my face. I never cried in front of people. Never. When I heard my little sister was on the verge of death, I didn't cry, because I knew somewhere deep in my heart that she would be okay. And now, she was a happy bundle of joy excited to go to the Academy when she was of age. But, that wasn't the case now. Now, my teammates, people I saw as brothers, were dead. And Kiba had the nerve to get mad because his friend was stable, but not able to fight as a ninja. "You have some nerve," I finally muttered. "If this is how you're gonna act when someone gets hurt, I'd hate to be on your team. No wonder your friend is in serious condition."

(Kiba's POV)

"If this is how you're gonna act when someone gets hurt, I regret my decision to be on your team. No wonder your friend is in serious condition." I couldn't believe she said that! She was supposed to replace Shino?! They were acting like he's dead! I stared in anger at the girl in front of me, finally taking in her appearance. She was a couple inches shorter than me, with smooth dark skin and with beautiful brown eyes and…wait. Did I just think her eyes were beautiful? Never mind. Her skin was smooth and dark, either from genes or many years in the sun. "You? On our team? Shino isn't dead! Look you bitch! You don't stomp around this hospital acting like you're so great, then dis me and my friend, and then try to join our squad! Shino will be fine. I know it. He'll be walking around perfectly fine. He's. Not. Dead."

"No, but it'll be hard for him to be a ninja." The doctor's voice broke our locked gazes. "Shino," he began," is going to be just fine, in a physical sense. But, with the problem of his chakra will make it harder for him to be a ninja."

"How so?"

"Well, the blast was imbedded with some sort of chakra block. It'll be hard for him to unblock it. However, depending on his willpower and dedication to the task, he will be able to do so. And, he has burn marks all over his body. They heal in about a month; they were pretty severe."

(Danieru's POV)

"Happy, mutt? Your friend's fine. He'll just need help and support to be back to normal standards." Kiba went from pissed at me to solemn about Shino. What kind of bastard does that? "Now, if you're done with your moping, I'm going to go visit my friends' graves." I wasn't going to give him time to reply, but I didn't need to. Suddenly, two strong arms were wrapped around me. "I'm sorry," came his quiet voice. "I didn't mean to let my temper get the best of me…I've taken this badly because I feel at fault for this. And, Danieru, I want you to know that-"

"Kiba!"

(Kiba's POV)

I knew that voice. Tenten had come back. And had seen me with my arms wrapped around Danieru. To most of the people in the waiting room, we would seem like a couple grieving over a friend. But I barely knew anything about Danieru. But, I wasn't going to get to learn with this interference from Tenten.

I quickly took my arms back, letting them fall to my sides. "Hey Tenten. What are you doing here?" Playing dumb got me out of a lot of my trouble. "Don't you play dumb with me."

Or not.

"Who is she?"

"Umm…this is Danieru. Danieru, this is Tenten."

Danieru opened her mouth. "Hi, I'm-"

"Hugging on my boyfriend! Get off!"

Danieru looked Tenten up and down before turning to me with a sly look in her eyes. By the look on my face, I guess she figured out that Tenten and I weren't together. But…what was with the look in her eyes. "Kiba," she began. "You didn't tell me you were cheating on me. I mean, she's not even as pretty as me."

Oh. So that's what she had planned.

"Baby," I started, playing along, "I never meant it. It was just a one-time thing. I thought that sickness was going to kill you, and you could barely recognize me. I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?" Under my breath, without moving my lips, I murmured, "How far are we going to go. It's up to you." I figured that I could at least try to help her with the plan. If it got Tenten off my back, I'd do it. "Watch," she whispered back. She turned to fully face me. "You're forgiven." She gave me her most forgiving look, something I should have melted at, but my brain melted instead. Why? Because Danieru, the dark-skinned beauty in my arms, someone who I had just argued with, was _lip-locked_ with me.

(Danieru's POV)

I'm not a mean person, and I'm not a slut. I could have any guy I wanted, but there weren't many I wanted. Don't ask why my body moved on its own, but Kiba didn't want to be around this girl, so I played the part to get her away. I just didn't think it would go this far. I was lip-locked with a guy a knew for less than 20 minutes. I could have stopped when I wanted to, but I didn't. The real shocking part was the fact that he kissed back. His lips were warm and inviting over mine and his tongue poked at my bottom lip. He licked across it before I finally let him in. There, he played with my tongue, engaging in an exotic dance with me. I heard the woman who had first approached growl and leave, but I didn't let go. I finally did when I felt a hand on my butt. I roughly shoved him and yelled, "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS!"

(Kiba's POV)

When Dani kissed me, I automatically kissed back. She tasted great, and even though we were just getting Tenten away from us, I didn't stop. I wanted her to open her mouth and except my tongue. I couldn't stop myself as my hand slowly made its way past her stomach and to her firm butt, where I gave it a gently squeeze. That's when I felt hands roughly shove me away. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS!"

I stood there shocked before I screamed back, "WHY'D YOU KISS ME?!"

"YOU TOLD ME IT WAS UP TO ME HOW FAR WE GO!"

"THAT DIDN'T MEAN KISS ME!"

"OH, I DIDN'T SEE YOU COMPLAINING!"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"DON'T THINK I DIDN'T FEEL YOU TONGUING ME! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! LET'S GO AYAME!"

(Danieru's POV)

I couldn't believe that guy. Did he really try to feel me up like that. He was such an asshole! I only wanted to give him a chaste kiss, but he made it deeper. I just knew being on that squad would be the end of me. All because of _Kiba._

…Did his voice always go that deep when he was angry? Or was it just me? Either way, I found it totally sexy.

(Kiba's POV)

That bitch! How dare she? I couldn't believe her. She really blamed _me_ for the whole ideal! "Come one, Akamaru." It seemed like the masters weren't off to a good start, but Akamaru and that bitches' dog were good buddies, if you know what I mean. I think Akamaru's in love. "I saw how _friendly_ you were with Dani's dog." When did I start calling her Dani? "I don't mind, but don't expect me to visit her just so you can see her dog. Her voice is pretty, and her screaming isn't bad either. I wonder what other noises she makes…" Where did that come from? Dirty thoughts Kiba, dirty thoughts! "Man, did you hear her? Stupid whore…" I muttered. I stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Hey, did you see the way her eyes flashed when she was angry. Man, that was hot."


	2. Chapter 2

Teammates

Here is chapter 2. In case you don't know, this is Shippuden time. I know the first chapter was short and there wasn't much of Sasori or Hinata, and I'll make up for that here. By the way, there is a hint of lemon in this chapter, and I'm sorry for whoever could get scarred by it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke wouldn't have left the Hidden Leaf because of that snake bastard Orochimaru.

Chapter 2: Hinata, Danieru, and Perverted Dreams

(Kiba's POV)

"_Yes! Yes! Ah! Oh, K-Kiba! Right t-there! H-Harder!" Danieru was writhing under me, and I loved it. Her screams reached my ears, and it turned me on even more. I grabbed her hips and slammed even harder into her tight body. "D-Danieru! You-You're so tight, so warm! S-So good! I love it!" It was true. Danieru's tightness made it hard to believe that she wasn't a virgin, but I could care less. It felt so nice. Her breasts were bouncing every time she rocked because of my harsh thrusts. "K-Kiba, I-I'm…gon-gonna come!" I felt her body tense before she came. "KIBA!" She screamed as her released. Her walls tightened and clamped on me, and I knew my release was here. "Oh god! Danie-"_

My eyes shot open, and I bolted up in bed, heart racing. "What the hell?" I said aloud. I had only known Danieru for less than a day, and I had already had a wet dream about her. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me..." I muttered.

I was hard!

I groaned and got up out of bed, going to my window. I wasn't about to…'calm' myself down, so I might as well wait it out. I sat in the windowsill and looked out over the village. "Danieru, why can't I get you out of my head? You do things to me that…I don't even know you that well and you're already in my thoughts. I must really like you." It was true. Other than her being incredibly hot, she seemed sweet. I wish I had more time to know her. Then, I remembered what happened between us and I growled. "What am I saying? What happened didn't mean a thing. She's rude and annoying and has a bad temper." I flopped back down onto my bed. At first, I couldn't go to sleep, but I managed to…thinking of Danieru.

…I wonder if she has dreams like mine about me.

(Danieru's POV)

"_Danieru, p-please! Faster!" I loved that I could make him beg the way I wanted him to. When I was in control, his screams filled the night instead of mine. "Aww," I teased. "Does the doggie want me to go faster?" I ran a finger down his chest, playing with his nipples. He groaned in want. "Yes! Please, stop-stop teasing me!" I smirked and complied, bringing myself up and slamming down harder and faster on his length, feeling the throbbing organ fill me. "Oh Dani! Yes, just like that! Gah!" He grabbed my waist and bucked up into me. "Kiba," I moaned. "It feels so good!" I felt his large shaft sliding in and out of me. "DANIERU!" he screamed my name as his release shot up into me. I couldn't bring myself to stop, so I bounced harder. I felt my release approaching, and I let myself go. "OH KIBA! YE-"_

I gasped as I shot up in my bed, heart racing. I put my hand up over my chest as I got up and went to the bathroom. I only made it a couple of steps before I felt something running down my thighs. "Oh, come on!" I was suffering from the aftereffects of the dream, so I decided to take a shower.

"God Kiba," I muttered as the water trailed down my body. "Why are you in my thoughts? You're making me crazy! You have no idea what you do when you're around…" I stopped. Wait, I barely knew him, yet I was talking like we'd known each other for years. And, he felt me up! I would never get over that. "Stupid mutt. Feelin' me up like some kind of whore. Who does he think he is?" I stomped out of the shower, dried, and put on some fresh short shorts. I fell asleep quickly…but only after thoughts of Kiba.

…Could he really make me scream like that? Or are my dreams teasing me?

-The Next Day-

(Hinata's POV)

Kiba had been really upset lately, and I hadn't been able to talk to Danieru and welcome her to the team when she was in the hospital, so I asked around and found out where she lived. It seemed like she was pretty well-known around the Village. I wonder why we never met before yesterday.

When I had arrived at Danieru's house, I didn't see anyone but a small girl playing in the yard. "Um,excuse me?" I said politely. "Do you know where Danieru is?" The girl smiled at me. "You're looking for big sister! Are you on her new squad?" I nodded. Her eyes shone. "Really?! You must be a strong ninja. Come on! I'll take you to big sister!" She ran off towards Danieru's house, and I followed more slowly, laughing a little at the small girl that was Danieru's little sister.

When we got near the back door, we heard yelling from the other side.

"Danieru! I don't want you doing this!"

"Daddy, I've done stuff like this before! What makes now different?!"

"I don't want to lose my daughter because she wanted to prance around like she was a real ninja!"

"I am a real ninja! You've seen me train. I passed the Chunin Exams like they were nothing! Why can't you see that I'm capable of handling myself?"

"Danieru, you let yourself get carelessly sick after a mission! You could have died!"

"Carelessly?! I wasn't careless, it snuck up on me!"

"I don't care. I could lose you at any second, and I don't want that!"

"If you didn't want that, why did you let me become a ninja in the first place?!"

"Danieru, you're banned from being a ninja!"

"Look, just because you lost some slut you were cheating on Mom with during a mission doesn't me you'll lose me, and it doesn't mean I tramp around whatever good-looking guy on my squad!"

"Danieru! You know nothing about what happened!"

"I know Mom was devastated, and that you didn't care until you found out Mom was raising me by herself. Then, you felt obligated to her, didn't you? I'm starting to believe you're neither mine nor Suzanne's father!"

SMACK!

"YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT DANIERU!"

We heard a slam, followed by rustled leaves. I stood behind the door with Suzanne, shocked. Suzanne gave me an apologetic look. "Um, do they always fight like this?" Suzanne nodded. "Big sister told me that Daddy wasn't always with Mommy, and that Daddy might not be our real Daddy. It makes it worse that we all have black hair and brown eyes, when Daddy has white hair and blue eyes. And Daddy is allergic to dogs, so he can't stand Ayame."

"Oh! I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

"I see Daddy with other women sometimes. He tells me not to tell Mommy or Big Sister. Don't be sorry. Mommy said Daddy isn't always a truthful person."

I stayed quiet until Suzanne opted to get her sister. When they came back, a red mark was disappearing on her face. I gasped. "Danieru, does it hurt?" She shook her head. "Not as much as before. Don't worry about it. And sorry about what you heard. My 'father' is a complete bastard. I don't know why we stay in his house."

"Your parents live in separate houses?"

"Yeah, I'm taking Suzanne and going to my mother's house real soon. He should back off by then." I gave Danieru a weak smile before she gasped. "Sorry, didn't mean to put you in this position. Did you need something?"

"Oh, Danieru! I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat and talk. Maybe we could get to know each other better as teammates and friends?"

"Sure, and call me Dani. No one really calls me Danieru."

-A Little Later-

(Danieru's POV)

"…And after the smoke cleared, he had dog piss running down his face, while I had a couple of rips in my pants. You should have seen his face!" Danieru and I started laughing. After we left her house, we went out to eat and talk. I found out why Danieru's parents lived in separate houses.

-Flashback—

"Hey, Dani?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Um…if you don't mind me asking, why do your parents live in separate houses. You don't have to tell me if it bothers you."

"…No. Someone can know. I've found that talking can help. You see, back when my mother and father were ninja, my mother suffered a wound that would prevent her from fully utilizing her ninja abilities."

"Like Shino?"

"A little, only worse. This couldn't be reversed."

"Oh."

"Anyways, her and my father didn't see much of each other because of it. While she studied for medical, he was out doing his duties…or so my mother thought. My father had a teammate who he found pretty, so he began a relationship with her. They were together so much; people thought my mother was dead, when she was really in another Village helping some injured warriors. When she returned, she caught my father in bed with this woman. My mother left his house and went to live with my grandfather. Later, dad came crawling back when his mistress died, and saw me. I was three years old at the time and didn't really understand what was going on. I remember a lot of crying, a lot of screaming, and my mother hitting my father. Since then, I knew I shouldn't trust him."

"Danieru, why did you say you weren't sure if he was your father of not?"

"Oh. That. Because when Suzanne and I were little, a man was around a lot, and he look like us. Our mother had black hair, and this guy had dark brown hair and brown eyes, unlike my father. If you really look at Suzanne, her hair fades to dark brown, but it's hard to tell. I never liked my dad, and I never believed he was my father, so I hate him."

"Do you know where the man that could be your real father is?"

"Yeah, living with my mother."

After that, Danieru and I moved onto a lighter topic, and then we headed back to her house.

(Danieru'sPOV)

I led Hinata back to my dad's house so we could sit and chat. "My sister is a little bundle of joy, but she can be tiring. You have been warned," I joked. Hinata laughed. I liked her already. She was quiet and shy, but knew how to have fun when fun was needed. "Oh, and my dog, Ayame, is huge, so is you get tackled by a big bundle of white and brown-" I stopped as I stepped into the living room. My dad was on top of some woman, naked, screwing her brains out. "Dad!" I shouted. He immediately jumped off the woman and gasped at me. "YOU NEVER LEARN! YOU NEVER FUCKING LEARN! FOR A WHILE, I TRUSTED YOU, BUT YOU DON'T DESERVE MY TRUST! YOU CAN ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE! I'M TAKING SUZANNE AND GOING TO MOM!" I rushed into the house and grabbed Suzanne. "Hey, do you have your stuff packed?" We had planned to leave earlier in the year. "Yes Dani."

"Good. Let's go."

I grabbed her stuff, picked up Hinata, and made my way to my mother's house.

I felt bad for Hinata though. I just met her and she was already thrown into the complicated mess I call my life.

(Kiba's POV)

Throughout the day, I checked up on Shino and walked around the Village. I had seen a girl with long black hair like Danieru's, but it wasn't her, so I kept walking. Tenten had bothered me again, but I told her off again and she left me alone. Honestly, I was a little glad for what Danieru did. She really helped me out.

Speaking of Danieru, she and Hinata were walking with another little girl. They were carrying a couple of bags and Danieru looked angry. Akamaru gave an excited yelp, and I knew why. Ayame, Danieru's dog, was walking beside her. Akamaru gave me an almost pleading look, but I wouldn't fall for it. "Oh no. We're not going over there to see your girlfriend. No way!" I gave Akamaru a heated glare, but he seemed to deepen the look. My control slipped, and I finally submitted. But, I was scared of what could happen if me dream made itself known when she was around. Who knows what she would do to me then.

"Danieru, you need help with those?"

She looked up at me, anger turning into something else. "Kiba," she said through clenched teeth. "What can I do for you?"

"It's not what you can do for me, but what I could do for you."

"What is it?"

"I'll carry those bags if you want."

She blushed, making her look insanely cute. "Oh…thank you. Here."

She handed me a couple of bags and continued walking. Trying to be as nice as I could, I decided to try to get to know her. "So, Danieru. Where am I taking these?"

"My mom's house. I'll be living there now."

"May I ask why?"

"My dad was cheating on my mom, so I took some of our stuff and left. My mom and I had been planning on moving me and my sister with her."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your parents."

"Don't be. It's been like this for a while."

"Still, around a kid? That doesn't seem right."

"Kiba, if you don't mind me asking, why are you being so nice to me? I thought you didn't like me."

"I was mad, but I calmed down and decided that since we were gonna be teammates, we should get to know each other, and we couldn't do that if I was being an ass."

Danieru laughed. "You have a beautiful laugh," I murmured aloud. Danieru blushed and walked a little quicker. "Hey," said a voice beside me. "Do you like my sister?" I looked down to see a little girl walking beside me. She looked like a younger, cuter Danieru. "A little. Why do you ask?"

"She's been hurt before. Don't hurt her." The little girl walked away, and I had no idea whether to feel threatened or amused.

-A Short Walk Later-

After we put her stuff in her mother's house, I had a chance to talk more with Danieru, at which she told me to call her Dani. "So, Dani, you never did tell us about your ninja skills." Dani looked up from her soda. "I guess I didn't. Well, I use my dog Ayame to help me with some moves, and she can sense chakra, which makes her really helpful."

"Really? Akamaru's the same way."

"Iruka told me. I didn't believe that there was another dog ninja in the Hidden Leaf."

"Well, there's another. So come on! Tell us about a move!"

"Well, we perfected a Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, and we were able to combine our Fang over Fang with it. I call it Multi-Shadow Clone Fang over Fang."

"Wait, you have a move called Fang over Fang? So do I!"

"Really?! Cool! Hey, maybe we could combine them or think of a new combo move we could use together on missions!"

"That sounds like a great idea!"

We didn't know it, but Dani's mother was listening to us the whole time and began to laugh. "Dani, you sound more and more like me and your father when we were young ninja. "

Dani's mood instantly left. "My real father, right?"

Her mother sighed. "Danieru, you know in your heart that I never meant to cheat on Sankuko, but you have to realize that I thought he was dead, and he wanted me to move on. That's when I met the man who you thought was your father. I never cheat on your real father."

"So, my real father's name is Sankuko?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"He's on a mission. He'll be back later tonight."

I watched Dani as emotions crossed her face, though none were anger or regret. "Mom," she finally said after a while, "I always knew that man we lived with wasn't my father, but I felt bad, and didn't want to leave. But, now I see that what you did was to get away from that monster. Don't blame yourself or assume I'm mad, because I'm not."

I knew that because she said those words, the conversation was over. "Dani, we need to leave."

"Right, bye mom. I'll be back later. Come on guys."

-Outside-

Hinata noticed the look on my face and decided to leave me and Danieru alone. Together. I was with the woman whom I had a wet dream about. "So…um, Dani. Look,I-I was wondering if, you know, you wanted to go to d-dinner with me? I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to, but- it would really special if you did. Not, not special, per say, well, y-yeah special, but-" Dani cut me off by giving me a small kiss on the cheek. "Kiba, just ask me out to eat. You don't need to explain."

"Right," I said, heat rushing to my cheeks. "Dani, do you want to go out with me and get something to eat?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

-A Little Later-

"Ha ha ha! Kiba, you're so funny!" Dani was hanging of my shoulder as we walked back to her house. We might have been a little drunk, but not by much. "Dani, you're drunk, and I need to get you in bed." I slurred a little bit, but o wasn't completely illiterate. "Ooh, Kiba. You want to get in my pants that bad?" She teased. I grinned. "Your pants are really concealing that nice ass of yours." Dani laughed again. "You do realize that I could do you right here and you wouldn't care, right?" We were standing in her front yard. Dani was having trouble unlocking the door. "Well, you could, but I don't like it like that. I'd rather be bed down."

"Oh really?"

"Really." And with that she opened the door and ran inside. I shut the door and chased her to her room, finally catching her as she tripped over her shoes. She stumbled before pushing open a door. I attacked her lips with mine as I shut the door with my foot.

(Normal POV)

Kiba and Dani were pressed against her door, touching each other in all the right places. Neither of them were sober enough to realize what was going on. "You know Dani," said Kiba, breaking the kiss. "I had a rather heated dream about you last night."

"Was it about us having sex?"

"Maybe. How did you know?"

"I had one too."

"Wanna make those dream reality?"

"Uh-uh. I don't screw on the first date."

"Well, I'm willing to break you out of that if you let me."

Kiba and Dani somehow ended up in their undergarments, having a rather heated make-out session. Of course, they didn't go all the way, probably because they fell asleep in the middle of it.

Oh Well.

_Okay! So there is chapter 2. I know things are moving fast, but who cares._

_Please leave a review. I haven't gotten many on my other stories and I'm thinking of stopping them because of lack of reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

Teammates

I know I have another story to write, my tournament story, but I haven't been getting many reviews, and I am saddened by that fact. So, I'm going to do this for a while until I can come up with some more ideas for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its sexy characters.

Chapter 3: Gone, Kidnapped

(Normal POV)

We find our young ninjas in bed together. Now, don't get it twisted; they didn't sleep together, but they did undress and fall asleep by each other. Honestly, just when these two teens were starting to get to know one another, they had to go and get drunk.

(Kiba's POV)

"Stupid sun," I muttered. Sunlight peeked through the window, invading my sleep and making the dull ach in my head known. I growled. I wanted to curl back up and go to sleep, but my body thought otherwise. While my mind was screaming for sleep, my body was trying to alert me to something. Knowing I wasn't going to sleep until I figured it out, I took a gentle whiff of the air. There was a faint trace of alcohol, and another sweet scent. And, there was a heavy weight on my chest, like someone was there. Oh, I must've fallen asleep with Tenten again. Oh well.

…wait

Tenten doesn't have a sweet smell; her's was more pungent.

Who the hell did I wind up with?

Peeking open my eyes and looking down, I was met with a head of black hair. Leaning up a little, I saw who the hair was attached to.

Danieru.

I think I slept with Danieru.

.God.

I could have screwed the most gorgeous thing I had ever met, and I wasn't going to remember it. "Damn it!" I cursed lowly. I froze as I heard a soft voice speak up, "K-Kiba?"

Oh shit!

(Danieru's POV)

I gently nuzzled my head deeper into my pillow, wondering when it got so warm…or when it started moving. It wasn't like it was crawling off my bed; it was just lifting and dropping. I remembered going out with Kiba, drinking, getting drunk, and the words 'bed down'. Did I sleep with Kiba? Because I don't remember anything after getting to my room. Taking a whiff of air, I didn't smell sweat anywhere, just a faint trace of alcohol. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice above me say, "Damn it!" Was it really him? "K-Kiba?" I questioned softly.

(Kiba's POV)

I wasn't trying to wake Danieru up. I really wanted to snuggle (yes I sais snuggle! Got a problem with it?!) back up to her, but since she heard me, I was sure I wasn't going to. So, instead of faking on her I answered back, "Yeah, it's me." She ran her hand up my chest until it rested near her head. "Did- did we, you know, sleep together?" Honestly, I wasn't sure about that myself, but I wasn't going to lie. "Um, I'm not entirely sure. Are…are you sore?"

"Sore?"

"Yeah, you know, down there?" I felt a blush cover my face, and felt her moved her legs, which were tangled with mine. "Nope, I don't feel pain." She leaned up to look at my face. "Do you remember what happened?" I tried to remember, but for some reason, bits and pieces came back. "Gimmie a minute, it'll come." She moved off my chest to beside me. For some reason, I liked her being on my chest, so I pulled her back. She squeaked (which I found totally cute) and blushed. "Did you know that you are really cute when you blush?"

"Cute," she echoed.

"Yeah, cute.

"Uh, well whatever. Do you remember anything?

"Yeah, I remember…"

-Flashback-

"_Ha ha ha! Kiba, you're so funny!" Dani was hanging of my shoulder as we walked back to her house. We might have been a little drunk, but not by much. "Dani, you're drunk, and I need to get you in bed." I slurred a little bit, but o wasn't completely illiterate. "Ooh, Kiba. You want to get in my pants that bad?" She teased. I grinned. "Your pants are really concealing that nice ass of yours." Dani laughed again. "You do realize that I could do you right here and you wouldn't care, right?" We were standing in her front yard. Dani was having trouble unlocking the door. "Well, you could, but I don't like it like that. I'd rather be bed down."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Really." And with that she opened the door and ran inside. I shut the door and chased her to her room, finally catching her as she tripped over her shoes. She stumbled before pushing open a door. I attacked her lips with mine as I shut the door with my foot._

_Dani and I were were pressed against her door, touching each other in all the right places. Neither of us were sober enough to realize what was going on or what we were trying to do. "You know Dani,"I said, breaking the kiss. "I had a rather heated dream about you last night."_

"_Was it about us having sex?"_

"_Maybe. How did you know?"_

"_I had one too."_

"_Wanna make those dream reality?"_

"_Uh-uh. I don't screw on the first date."_

"_Well, I'm willing to break you out of that if you let me."_

_I don't know how, but Dani and I started to undress each other, until I was in my boxers and she was in a sexy lace bra and underwear. We fell on her bed, giggling before our lips met again._

By the time I finished, Dani was blushing like crazy. "So…did we, you know, do it?"

"Uh, I-I don't think so."

"Oh."

Was, was that disappointment in her voice? Did she want to sleep with me?

(Danieru's POV)

I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice. I mean, Kiba was pretty handsome (scratch that, he was totally freakin' sexy!) and he was nice when we went out for dinner. Was I falling for him? No, I just met him.

…But, mom always told me about love at first sight.

(Kiba's POV)

Dani had gone quiet for a minute, making me think that she hated me. "Dani, I'll leave if you want me to." She shot up almost instantly. "No! I like having you here. Please, it's still pretty early. Stay with me until the sun is higher up?" She gave me puppy dog eyes, something I couldn't refuse. "Sure Dani." I lay back down, motioning for her to join me. She snuggled into my chest and we quickly fell asleep.

-Mission Briefing-

Hinata took one look at me and Dani and instantly blushed. We walked into the office, holding hands, and Dani and I were occasionally sneaking glances at each other and laughing. She and I didn't pay it any attention, but Kurenai-Sensei sure did. "Kiba," she said. Nervously, I walked with her to a side corner of the room. "Listen, I know about you and Tenten, but that doesn't mean you take advantage of this girl for a rebound." I stared in her in shock. Did she really think I was using Dani like that? "Kurenai, I-I never thought of using Dani in that way! I really want to get to know her."

She seemed to like that answer and nodded and the Hokage came in. "Alright, listen up. I have a mission for you guys. It's a B-Rank. You won't be it alone on this one. Team 7 will be accompanying you. There have been sightings of assassins near our borders, and we need both of these team to go check it out. If it's true and there are assassins, take them out. I understand that you have a new member." She looked at Dani and motioned for her to step forward. "Danieru-"

"Please, call me Dani."

"Dani, I've looked over you record and see that you have completed 15 D-Rank missions, 6 C-Rank missions, 2 B-Rank missions, but that you were unable to go on the recent A-Rank because of your sickness. I also see that you finished the Chunin Exams second task in a very impressive time. I must say, you are a very impressive person."

"I strive to be the best."

"I understand that, and so does Kiba here. He's done just about the same number of missions. You and these two are pretty much on the same level. I expect good reports from this team."

"Understood."

Team 7 chose that time to walk in, obviously not hearing what was said. And of course, Naruto was the first one to notice Dani. He gave her a skeptical look and circled her once before stopping behind her "Hey, who's this new chick? What happened to the freaky bug dude Shino?"

Dani turned around and looked him up and down. "Shino got hurt, and I'm on the squad until he gets better. My name is Danieru Midori. And you are?"

Naruto gave his customary goofy grin. "Naruto Uzumaki, next in line for Hokage, Believe it!"

I facepalmed. Dani walked over to me and gently removed my hand from my face. "He means well," she whispered softly. I smiled at her and turned to Naruto, who cut off what I was going to say. "Hey Kiba, is he your girlfriend?" He noticed Akamaru and Ayame getting cuddly in the corner. "And what's with the other huge dog?" I raised the hand away, but suddenly put it around her waist. "Yes," I sneered. "She is. Beautiful, isn't she? She's another dog ninja, like me."

Naruto looked disbelievingly between us, mouth agape in shock. It was the best expression I'd ever seen from him, and it was even better when Dani kissed my cheek. I now know what fish are like out of water.

(Willow's POV)

"Finally!" I screamed. 2 hours with a bag over your head isn't pleasant, especially when you hear someone above you cursing at you. "Wanna tell me which one of you assholes kept the bag over my head?" Honestly, getting angry and cursing at my captors wasn't smart, but I was pissed.

The guy with the silver/gray hair looked at me angrily. "Does it matter? If it was on, it was on."

"And who are you, grandpa?"

"Who are you calling grandpa you freaky bitch?!"

"Who are you calling a bitch you dumb asshole?!"

"Listen, I don't care who brought you here! You're not going to talk that way to me!"

"Who's gonna make me stop?! You grandpa?!"

"Okay, let's end this here! Don't you dare call me grandpa again! My name is Hidian!"

"And my name is Willow, and don't call me a bitch!"

"Oh! How 'bout I call you-"

"That's enough Hidian." Whoever spoke drew Hidian's attention from me and to the speaker. He had pretty doe brown eyes and red hair. "I brought her here for a reason, and I plan to carry out that reason."

I stared at him. Reason? What reason?

"Um," I let a noise float through my throat. "What is this reason?"

He turned to stare at me, fixing me with his intense brown stare. "Simple. My last puppet broke, and I needed a new one. One that was perfect to fit my needs."

"Aaaaand, what does that have to do with me?"

"Again, Simple. You fit the description for my new puppet. I plan to change you. Soon."

All was quiet, until I screamed. _"WHAT THE HELL!?"_

(Kiba's POV)

The six (eight if you count Akamaru and Ayame) of us arrived at the border in about 15 minutes. Since Dani and I were the fastest, we were supposed to run the borders, surveying the area, while Naruto and Sakura went into the other territory to lay traps. That left Sai and Hinata on Lookout. Basically, they were to give a signal if anyone suspicious snuck by. Then, the real attack would begin.

-2 hours later-

We'd been searching for two hours when Dani and Ayame caught a trail. Scaling the borders, she found a man with blonde hair grumbling to himself. Dani went a little closer and heard what the man was saying.

"I can't believe Sasori, un! He kidnapped a Hidden Leaf just to make her a puppet, yeah! Who knows who'll they'll send to get her, un!?"

Dani looked at me and nodded. Nodding back, she and I sprang from our hiding places on either said of the man. Surprisingly, he smiled. "So, this is who they send, eh? Two dog freaks? Eh, we were hoping for something a little better, but you'll have to do, yeah?"

Dani tensed. "What do you mean by that?"

Before we could even register it, he put clay into his hands and threw it into the air. "Clay style! Gaseous Prison Jutsu!" Suddenly, a cage of clay landed over Dani and Ayame, trapping them. _"DANI!"_ I charged toward her, only for a giant bird to land on me. "Well, we don't need that many, but hey, the more the merrier, right?

"Kiba, try to break free and get help!"

"No! I won't leave you!"

"Kiba," her tone broke my heart. "I'll be fine. Go. Get help." I looked up into Danieru's sad eyes, and saw her sad smile. I knew she was right, so, against my better judgment, I stabbed a kunai into the bird's thigh, and it let go. Giving one last look to Dani, I hopped into the trees and made my way back to the others.

(Hinata's POV)

"Kiba, what happened?" Kiba had hurriedly come back, but without Danieru. Naruto and the others had followed me to greet him. What surprised all of us were the tears running down his face. I'd never seen Kiba cry before. "Dani, she was taken. Some guy from the Akatsuki…he took her! _We have to go after her_!" His voice was shaky and broke a couple of times. Naruto immediately sprang into action, calling over his shoulder: "Well standing here isn't gonna get her back! Let's go!" Kiba and I didn't need any more motivation than what he said.

-Back in Konoha-

Kiba wouldn't stop pacing, and I could understand why. We had scored that area for the whole rest of the day, and not even Akamaru could find one trace of Dani. It was like she had just disappeared. Kiba wouldn't speak to anyone, and occasionally, a few tears would drip from his eyes. "Kiba," I knew he didn't want to speak, but he needed his friends in his grief. "We'll find her. I know we will."

"I know that! You think I gave up hope?! I'll find her and I'll bring her back, and I'll never let her outta my sight ever again!"

(Kiba's POV)

It was ridiculous. No matter how hard we searched earlier, I couldn't find one trace of Dani. But that wasn't the crazy part. The crazy part was me. I barely knew her, yet I was acting like she was pregnant with my child. I never believed in love at first sight, but I never realized how true that would be until I met Dani. Maybe I am falling for her…

Or maybe I already did. Pretty Damn Hard.

(Danieru's POV)

I was laying on something cold and hard, not soft and warm. I knew from those two facts alone that I wasn't with Kiba anymore. I then remembered what happened on the mission. I was caught in a cage by some blonde dude, and then I blacked out. Peeking open my eyes, I was met with the sight of a musty wall. I groaned and rolled over, only to meet a familiar pair of eyes. The same eyes of the man who kidnapped me. "You bastard! What do you want with me?!"

He smirked at me, the nerve of the stupid bastard. "I don't want anything, eh. Yet. But, my friend Kisame thinks differently. He says you know something about us that we don't know."

"I don't even know who you are!"

"No, eh, but you do know a former member, and we want to know where he is."

"I don't know any person from this dumb group!"

A foot collided with my ribs, making me gasp for air. "You don't want to lie to me. I have people who have ways to make you tell us."

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything!"

"Well, we think you do."

"But I don't know anything. I can't think of anything or anyone who could have been associated with you."

"How could you not? You are related to him, yeah."

"No! No, I don't know anyone! Please, let me go!"

Ignoring me, he continued to ask another question. "Do you know the name Sankuko?"

"What does my father have to do with this?!"

"You really don't pay attention do you, yeah? Your old man was a part of the Akatsuki, and he knows things about us that we didn't think he would find out."

"What does any of this have to do with me? He's my real father, but I haven't had a chance to even talk to him!"

"Wow, and I thought you were a smart one. Listen, eh, we're gonna use you to draw out your father, and he either has to rejoin us or die. It's his choice."

"Um, new flash! How is he gonna know if you took me? My friends can't find me and lead you back, and I wouldn't know if he was out on a mission or not. I told you, we're not as close as father and daughter should be."

All was quiet as he stared at me, and then, as if my miracle, realization flashed across his eyes. "HIDIAN! YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH ALL THE WAY, DID YOU, YEAH?!"

I stifled my laughter as the blonde and this, Hidian, began to argue, but my laughter faded. All I wanted to do was go back home and curl up with Kiba.

-A Week Later-

(Kiba's POV)

By time a whole week past, I was a wreck. Akamaru was the only one allowed near me, because again, someone was hurt because of my carelessness. I also realized that what I thought earlier was true. I was in love with Dani, and I wasn't about to give up. So, packing a small bag, I went back to the spot where Dani was first taken, and caught a light trail. Looking back I my home, I almost hesitated to keep going. But, I knew I was doing this for the one I loved. So, taking a deep breath, I followed the trail to the best of my ability.

(Danieru's POV)

I don't know how long I was sleep, but someone shaking my shoulder woke me up. I hadn't had any contact with anyone other than the blonde, Deidara, and the other one, Hidian. Each time they were around, I got hit and tortured. Ayame tried to help me occasionally, but she couldn't move very much.

At first, I was scared, and Ayame had come to my side. It was only until I had seen those brown eyes that I had realized who it was. "Kiba?" My voice was a soft whisper. I was scared that I was dreaming and that he wasn't here. But, as I heard his reassuring voice, I knew I was wide awake. "Danieru, it's me. I'm getting you out of here."

_I know what you may be thinking, this story moves way faster than it should, and I have a good reason. Crap will happen between the two. Also, if you haven't seen an update for The Multi Universe Heroes and Villains Tournament, that's because I'm still stuck on who I want Vegeta and Nappa to use, and I want to know what you guys think. So leave a review for that story and this one, because if you don't, I'll feel like you readers don't like the story or you don't see something you think should be there, and I might just stop. So, review for this story and the other one for more updates._

_Reviews are nice!_

_Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

Teammates

Chapter 4: Now We're Both Trapped

A/N: None of what is said in this story pertains to real-life. I couldn't resist putting Akatsuki Comedy in here, which I don't own, but I think it's really freakin' funny. YouTube it if you wanna see it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's sexy characters.

(Danieru's POV)

"Kiba, how did you find me?" He was above me, working to remove the bindings around me. It was really hard to believe that he had found me after all this time. "I got tired of waiting," he voice was a soft whisper, so soft that I could barely hear it. "Dani, I was tired of ninja coming back and saying they hadn't found you, so I followed a faint trail to this place." As soon as he got me undone, I sprang into his arms and hugged him. His arms wrapped around me and held me tightly. "I was so worried about you Dani. Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"You'd better not. If you do, I won't leave. I'll get caught along with you."

I felt like laughing before another voice spoke up from what I guessed was the doorway. "Aww, well isn't this a cute sight, un?"

* * *

(Willow's POV)

"What do you mean change me? I want to stay a human! I don't want to me a stupid puppet! Let me go you freaky bastards!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at the red-haired guy. He just looked at me and shrugged. "My decision is final. I just need a couple more things for it, but I am going to change you into a puppet, whether you like it or not."

I was going to reply, but a door opened and footsteps were heard charging towards me. "Sasori-danna?! Who's the new girl?! Tobi wanna play with her! Can Tobi play with new girl?!"

"What? No, Tobi she's mine!"

"Too bad! Tobi wanna play, and Tobi always gets what Tobi wants! And Tobi want new girl!"

"No Tobi. She's mine! I'm gonna play with her!"

"That's what he said!" Hidian joked."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Grandpa!" I shouted at him. He got angry pretty quick. "Don't you call me grandpa you bitch! My name is Hidian! Hidian! H-I-D-…um, I-A-N! Hidian! I'm pretty sure I spelled that right!"

I scoffed. "What kind of idiot doesn't know how to spell his own name?" Hidian was about to reply when something grabbed my foot. I looked up to see the one called Tobi grabbed my foot and begin to pull me into his 'room'.

* * *

"Okay new girl. This is Tobi's room. Tobi plays games in Tobi's room. Tobi also likes candy. Do you like candy new girl?" Tobi bounced around his room, picking up things before putting them back down.

"Um, sure I like candy."

"Good! Tobi has lots of candy! Tobi will share with new girl! Let's see..Ooh! Tobi found lollipop! Does new girl like lollipops?"

"Yeah, and my name is Willow."

"Willow? Ok. I'll call you Willow Tree. Promise Tobi something Willow Tree."

"What is it?" I really wanted that lollipop.

"Tobi wants new girl to promise that she won't run away. She also won't hurt Tobi or his friends. Tobi won't like that, and you won't like Tobi mad! Tobi is monster when mad." His voice has lost that friendly edge and had gotten ominous.

"Okay Tobi. I won't run away."

"Yay! You can have lollipop now!" He voice went back to friendly and childish. He jammed the thing into my mouth.

So far, Tobi was looking like he was gonna be my new best friend.

* * *

-A Little Later-

Sometime later, Hidian came into Tobi's room, saying he had something to show him, and everyone else. Tobi hopped up and grabbed my foot again, dragging me out the room by it. "Okay Hidian! Tobi brought Willow Tree to see surprise. What did you get?"

"Look at what I got!" Hidian showed what was behind his back. It was a toaster. At least, I thought it was.

"Hidian, what is that?" Itachi gave him a skeptical look.

"It's a haunted toaster from some weird Village called Amityville!"

"You bought a haunted toaster?"

"Yup. But that's not the best part. You put in regular white bread, and…"

Hidian put the white bread (where did he even get it from?) in the toaster for a few seconds before…

"Wheat toast? How'd you get wheat toast?" This was the first time I had seen Itachi surprised.

"No one knows!" Hidian seemed really proud of his discovery. "And that's not the best part. You put in wheat bread, you get pumpernickel. And when you put in pumpernickel, you get a blueberry muffin!"

Now Deideira thought he was lying. "Bullshit,un!"

"Really? Maybe I'm telling the truth. Because it just so happens that I have a slice of pumpernickel bread, right here!" He held up some bread, and again, I wondered where he got it. He put the bread in and…

"Hah! Blueberry muffin!" Hidian held up a blueberry muffin, which appeared out of nowhere. I suddenly thought of something. "Hey," I chimed in. "What about a bagel?"

For once, he didn't yell at me or curse at me. "Goooood question!"

A couple seconds later, Hidian held out…

"I-Is that a pork chop?" When did pork chops become breakfast foods.

"Aw man. I got jipped. I was hoping it was gonna be one of those toasty cakes."Hidian threw the pork chop away.

Tobi bounced with excitement. "Tobi wants to have a waffle. Tobi likes waffles."

"Eh, sorry Tobi. The man who gave me this told me not to use waffles."

"Why?" Tobi whined.

"I wasn't really listening. Something about getting back a toasted hand. I don't know. Don't fuck around with it." Hidian walked away, calling over his shoulder, "Deideira found something really interesting."

Tobi looked at me, and then looked at the toaster.

-A couple seconds later-

"Aw! Tobi wanted waffles. Not a toasted human hand!"

"What did I say about using waffles?!" Hidian came back dragging two people and some dogs behind him. The first two I didn't recognize, but I knew that black hair from anywhere. Running over there, I lifted a girl's face, and my fears were true. "Danieru?"

(Kiba's POV)

I should have expected getting caught. It was only a matter of time before someone would find us. I understood why it was an A-Rank Mission in the first place. We might not have made it out of here…alive. So, slowly, very slowly, Danieru, Akamaru, Ayame, and I turned around and were me with a new face. He quickly jumped us and had us tied up again. Then, he dragged us into another room. A couple of times on the way there, my head bumped against something, and I was pretty sure this guy was doing this on purpose. When we got to a bigger room, someone had run up to Dani, causing me to growl. "Danieru?" The person knelt next to her and lifted her chin. I didn't know why, but recognition flashed across her eyes before she whispered, "Willow?"

(Danieru's POV)

Before I got sick, and before all of this happened, I met a girl who was interested in puppets and puppet jutsu. She loved it, but didn't have many friends because of it. Except me. I saw through everything and saw a young girl. And we became close friends. But, when I tried to congratulate her, she disappeared, and some ninja told me that she had been kidnapped. I thought I would never see her again, but now I had. "Willow? What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that."

"We were on a mission to save you."

"…But, I was gone for so long."

"And your point is…?"

"…I thought everyone forgot about me."

"Well, we didn't. So, we were sent to try to find you." I didn't mean to lie, but I had missed my friend. I wasn't really lying; we really had searched for her even though she had been gone for a while.

I just hoped nothing bad had happened to her while she was here.

(Willow's POV)

It was nice seeing Danieru again, but I wished it wasn't under these circumstances. She was a great friend that anyone could ask for. She didn't judge, and she always tried to solve things with peace. She was always so strong and confident, but she didn't look it now. She looked scared and in pain. She looked like she was waiting for a miracle to break through the walls.

And that was exactly what I was going to make happen.

Later tonight, I was going to break Danieru and her friends out of this horrible place.

-Later That Night-

(Danieru's POV)

Later that night, Kiba and I were harshly thrown into a room and were told to be silent or die. Honestly, dying wasn't on my to-do list, so I urged Kiba to shut his mouth. We lay on the cold hard ground for what seemed like hours until we heard something from above us. When we looked up, nothing was there. Other than falling pieces of debris, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Until the ceiling collapsed…and a puppet fell through.

…With Willow hiding inside.

It was a giant wooden puppet; nothing strange about it, but when Willow popped out, Kiba and I freaked out. We both backed away until Willow began to laugh at us. "Guys, it's me! Willow! Man, you should have seen your faces. They were hilarious! Hahahaha!" Willow burst into laughter as she cut us out of our bindings. When we were free, I poked her in the side, making her squeal loudly. Kiba's eyes widened, and he quickly put a hand over her mouth.

But it didn't help.

Hidian had heard us. He was guarding the door and burst in. "What the hell are you brats screaming for? Is something going on in here?" He saw me and ran, calling over his shoulder, "I'm going to get Sasori and Tobi! You guys are dead!" "

"Well, way to go Willow! You let them know we were gonna escape!" Danieru whispered harshly.

"Me?! You poked me in the side! You know I scream and squeal when people do that!"

"I thought you controlled that?!"

"Well, I didn't, and you just cost us a silent escape!"

Willow and I glared at each other before we heard footsteps in the hall.

I gasped. He was coming for us. Without a second thought, I grabbed Willow and spun her so that she was piggy-backing me, and ran. "Willow, get us out of here!"

(Sasori's POV)

Perfect. She was perfect. Although she had a temper, she was still perfect. I'd have to remember her attitude when I change her. She was a challenge, and I liked challenges. But, there was a problem: She was a challenge I really wasn't sure that I wanted to give up so quickly. Sure she was loud, and had an anger streak at times, but I was finding myself…enjoying her company.

"Sasori! Open up!" Someone was banging on my door, much to my annoyance. I hated people in my room, I hated people barging in unannounced, and I hated people banging on my door.

"What do you want, idiot?"

"Open the damn door! Your stupid puppet is escaping!"

Escaping? Did he mean…Willow? But she was Tobi's best friend. I didn't want to know what Tobi would do to her when he found out, so I threw on my cloak and ran out, going to one of the exits in this place, and sure enough, a flash of fur and hair was disappearing.

I didn't think someone I was going to change would make me fear for her life, but I wasn't about to lose something as unique as this.

(Tobi's POV)

Willow-Tree was fun. A lot of fun. She liked Tobi, and Tobi liked her. Tobi would be friends with her forever. Tobi knows that with Sasori-danna changing her, Willow would forever be a play-mate. Tobi likes his playmates. Tobi wouldn't hurt this one. Tobi really likes this one. And she promised not to leave. Tobi and Willow could eat candy and play games all day long, because Willow promised not to leave Tobi.

"Hidian, I can't believe you let her get away!"

"Me?! You brought her here! She's your responsibility!"

…Tobi knows those voices. That was Sasori-danna and Hidian. Were they talking about Willow-Tree? Tobi knows there were more playmates here, but Tobi never met them. And Willow-Tree is Sasori-danna's responsibility.

…Willow-Tree lied to Tobi.

Tobi hates being lied to.

Tobi gets mad if he gets lied to.

Tobi _will _get his revenge.

Willow-Tree will know not to mess with Tobi.

Tobi always gets what he wants, even if Tobi has to kill someone in the process.

(Willow's POV)

Even though it had been a while, I recognized the familiar tress surrounding the Village. I was just surprised when we back-tracked and went half-way back. "Why are you taking me back?"

Danieru put me down. "We're not. We don't want them to go into the village, so we'll go in through a secret entrance so that-"

"DANIERU! LOOK OUT!" The guy who was with Dani grabbed her and pushed her out of the way as tiny birds exploded around us. "Clay-Style! Spider-Leg Prison!" I didn't know where that came from, but it sounded bad. Moments later, a cage with bars like a spider's leg trap me, effectively sealing me off from Dani and her friend. She comes towards me, but I shoot out chakra strings and hold her in place. "Willow! What the hell is your problem?! Get your strings off of me so I can help you!"

"No. I can't. You need to go back. I'll be fine."

"But Willow! You'll die. They'll kill you."

"No they won't. They'll kill you. I'll be fine if I get caught. You know where their hideout is. Come back in a couple weeks and rescue me." The sound of footsteps and rustling leaves gets closer, and I knew we didn't have much time. "Thank you for trying to help me my frined, but I can take care of myself." I nod to her friend, silently telling him to pick her up and carry her away. The dogs seem to know it as well, because they begin to pad away. I released her of my chakra string hold and watch her sad face as she was carried away. I pulled me knees to my chest and sobbed, not noticing a pair of arms lift me, throw me over a shoulder, and carry me away.

(Kiba's POV)

I couldn't bear to look at Dani's face as I carried her home. I skipped taking her to the hospital and just let her sit in her room. Akamaru and Ayame curled up at her feet, a gesture of comfort. The strange thing though, was that she didn't cry. "Dani, it's okay to cry sometimes. Don't keep it bottled up."

She turned to me, her face blank. It all happened so fast. One minute, we were staring at each other, and the next, she kissed me. My arms slowly came to wrap around her waist and her arms snaked around my neck. Her lips were so warm and inviting, I couldn't resist her. Slowly, I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth a little, which didn't please me. "Open your mouth Dani," I groaned as I pulled away for a second. I was right back where I was as her mouth opened a little bit more. I explored her mouth and coaxed her tongue into exploring mine, and I moaned as she mapped out my mouth. Sadly, the need for air grew too great, and we were forced apart. "Kiba," she panted. "I'm not bottling it up. Willow doesn't like seeing me cry."

"You told me you've never cried before."

"I lied. When I was little, my father and I fought every day. Willow was the only one to understand. One day, he beat me within inches of my life, and I cried. She told me she hated tears and to only shed them when they were really nesecary. I'm not crying because somehow I know that she'll be fine." She stood up. "I need to shower. No peeking." She tossed a grin over her shoulder and walked away, shrugging off her shirt in the process, where I got a glimpse of smooth skin. When did I get blseed with her?

(Danieru's POV)

I sighed as I let the water hit my bare shoulders and was away the dirt and grime. It was great knowing Willow was alive after all this time. Months. She had finished the Chunnin Exams months ago, and I only found her now, after months of searching. I knew she didn't hate me, but I would always think she did.

I was determined to save her no matter what.

* * *

When I finally got out of the shwer, I walked into the room without a towel on, forgetting Kiba was still here(I often did it because it was only me and my sister, and we had the same parts!). I walked into my room and was surprised to see the lights on. Not caring, I walked further into the room to my dreeser, but stopped when I heard a gasp. I raised my head, only to meet the shocked eyes of Kiba.

(Kiba's POV)

I figured that Dani would need a long shower, so I picked up a book and began to read. It was some love-story novel about a gut falling in love with his secretary even though they only met once. It reminded me of Dani and I. Dani was great, and I found myself in love with her, but I wasn't sure if she felt the same way.

* * *

A little later, a registered Dani coming into the room, but I was so into the book, I didn't really care. When she moved across the room, I began to get up so she could get dressed. I didn't know she wasn't in a towel until I looked up.

Skin. All I saw was smooth, tanned skin. She was completely bared to me, and I couldn't help it; my eyes traveled over my body and I felt my tongue poke out and lick my lips. Dani followed my tongue and looked back to me before we were lost in a trance. But, it was broken as Dani blushed, screamed for me to wait in the hall, and her throwing things at me.

While I sat in the hall, I tried to stop the nosebleed dripping down. Dirty thoughts, Kiba. Dirty thoughts.

(Willow's POV)

I was hit again in the stomach, and I registered pain. Again. As soon as we had gotten back, Hidian wanted to be the one to torture me, but Tobi spoke in such a scary and commanding tone that he moved away. He made Itachi use a jutsu on me, one that made me think that I was getting stabbed in the stomach over and over again for days, when it was really seconds. Tobi then proceeded to attack me, lifting my head and slamming it against walls, stepping on my ribs, punching me, and spinning me and throwing me against walls. This carried on for what seemed like hours until he finally stopped. I vaguely registered my heartbeat. "Tobi doesn't like liars. Tobi's been lied to before, and he didn't like it. Tobi thought you wouldn't lie, but you did. Tobi was nice to you, gave you candy, protected you from what Kakazu, Hidian, Kisame, and Sasori wanted to do to you while you were here. Tobi did that for you, and you lied. Next time, Tobi won't spare you. Tobi will hurt you, and let Hidian kill you. Tobi doesn't play around." And with that, Tobi left me there as Sasori walked in. "You are such an idiot. Why did you run? We were gonna catch you. It'd be wise not to do that again." He lifted my chin and made me look him in the eyes. My lips were inches away from mine. "I know what you've been through. That man who stole you wasn't one of us until I found you. He took you from your village. He used a jutsu so you would forget everything as days went by. You wouldn't have any sense of time. That's why your friend lied." His lips came closer, breath ghosting over my face. "I'll help you get better. I saved you from that man for a reason." His lips lightly, so lightly that I wasn't even sure it happened, brushed against mine before he back away a little. "After all, you are so pretty. And you're just what I need." Blackness began creeping into my vison, and as I was about to pass out, I heard on last thing from him. "Such a pretty, pretty puppet."


	5. Chapter 5

Teammates

A/N: Me: This is the third chapter of teammates.

_Vegeta: Why are you updating this stupid story?_

**Jazmine: Because she can.**

**Danieru: Yeah, besides, I'm in it!**

_Vegeta: You aren't even a real character!_

**Danieru: No, but I'm a part of the author.**

_Vegeta: So?_

**Danieru: If you do something to me, you're doing something to the author, and she might not update the Multi Universe Heroes and Villains Tournament.**

_Vegeta:…Your point is?_

Danieru: She won't write your battle with Nappa.

Me: I love how you guys are talking like I'm not here. I'm the one who writes the stories, you guys just star in them even though I don't own you people.

_Vegeta: Sucks for you._

Me: That's it! Go sit in the corner!

_Vegeta: But-_

Me: Corner! Now! On to the story.

**Danieru: AnimeGoddess doesn't own Naruto. But she does own me!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Decisions, Decisions

(Kiba's POV)

It was pretty hard to get over me nosebleed, what with seeing Dani without clothes on. But, she was upset with me and gave me the silent treatment for about a good hour before she apologized for forgetting her clothes. She even kissed me again. It may not have been a pretty big deal, but it did leave me with a really warm feeling. Anyways, we heard some news that Shino could move around for a bit, and Dani decided to come with me to see him. She had some weird obligation to meet him after taking his spot and all. So, we decided to go see him after we had breakfast (she let me stay the night with her).

-The Hospital-

I sat Dani in my lap as we waited for Shino to arrive. And to say I was nervous was an understatement. I was the reason that Shino was here in the first place. If we had just listened to Hinata, none of this would have happened. Then again, if none of this had happened, I wouldn't have met Danieru. Which made me think. If I hadn't sent Shino out ahead of me and Hinata, we wouldn't have met Danieru, and it would be an off chance that I would ever meet up with her again. If Shino wasn't hurt, I wouldn't have ever fallen in love with her. If Shino was fine, Dani and I wouldn't be the couple we are now. I wouldn't have laughed the way I have been, and I wouldn't have smiled like I had. But now, there was a question lingering in my mind: If I could go back and change anything and everything , would I go back and change it? Would I risk having never met my Dani?

…my Dani. That's what she was. She was mine.

…But if I changed something, she might have been someone else's.

(Dani's POV)

As soon as I sat down in a hospital chair, Kiba immediately pulled me towards him and sat me in his lap. I blushed and looked towards the operating room. I was pretty nervous. I wanted to meet the guys Kiba was so beaten up over, and I wanted to know just what he was capable of. And…

I wanted to know how he got hurt.

That seemed to be the one topic we always avoided. Why? It was painful to him, but sometimes I thought he didn't like talking about it because of me. If the accident never happened, we would have never met, and we would have never…fallen in love.

That's right.

I'm in love with Kiba

(Willow's POV)

I don't remember much of anything. The last things I remember were someone talking. Telling me that I was 'A Pretty Puppet'. Wait…a pretty puppet? The only person I could think of who would refer to me like that was…

Sasori.

I thought he didn't notice me like that. He had a cold indifference that never seemed to change. There were secrets locked inside of him that no one probably knew, and he wasn't very close to anyone. Yet, he called me pretty. From what I heard from Hidian, Sasori never really showed emotions or gave compliments, but he gave me one.

…Although he referred to me as a puppet. SO he still thought of me as a toy.

But, I would change his mind.

I would get him to love me and decide against his decision to change me.

-A Little Later-

"Willow-Tree! Breakfast is here! Tobi gets to feed Willow-Tree her breakfast while she gets better! Isnt Willow-Tree happy about that? Tobi is!" Tobi bounced into the room, carrying a tray with waffles on it. I didn't want waffles if it was made from that stupid haunted toaster; I didn't want to be possessed. But…Tobi was being so nice, even though he did beat the ever-loving crap out of me. I t was nice that he decided to feed me so I could get better, so I scooted over and let him feed me. "You know Willow-Tree, Tobi didn't have to do this. He chose to. Tobi is still mad that you tried to run away. Hidian, Deideira, Sasori-danna, or even Kazuku could have gotten to feed Willow-Tree, but Tobi wanted to. Willow-Tree is lucky that Master Pein didn't want to be bothered with this. Master Pein might have killed Willow-Tree, but Willow-Tree is Sasori's property, so Master Pein let it slide. But Tobi is here to warn Willow-Tree. Master Pein will be paying you a visit later. Tobi has to sit with Willow-Tree, and Willow-Tree isn't allowed to see Master Pein. She has to wear a bag over her head. Master Pein is disgusted with you, and he might hurt you Willow-Tree, but Tobi is assured you wouldn't be hurt." Tobi talked about this like this matter wasn't to be taken lightly, yet I was still scared. Tobi fed me waffles, chatting with me over my abilities. When I told him about my chakra strings and my puppet control, he was bouncing excitedly. "Tobi knew Willow-Tree was special! Sasori-danna made a good pick! Will Willow-Tree show Tobi sometime when she gets better? Tobi would really like that!"

Honestly, it didn't sound too bad. Maybe if I showed them what I could do, I could get a little respect.

-Even Later After That-

I stood in front of some guy named Kazuku, who didn't like being there, stood in front of me. Basically, he was to stand there while I controlled him best I could. So, I stood there on shaky feet and concentrated on my strings. They attached to him and slowly gave me controlled. Feeling the control, I spread my fingers, making him spread his arms and legs. Then, I pulled my right arm back and pushed my left arm forward, causing Kazuku to get into a battle stance-like position. Tobi clapped for me. "More!" HE shouted with joy. "Make him fight Hidian! Make them fight! Tobi wants to see a fight!" Tobi pushed Hidian in front of Kazuku, so I shifted myself so that I was behind Kazuku. "Go ahead Willow-Tree! Make them fight!" Nodding, I lashed out with my right hand, Kazuku lashing out with the same arm, swinging it at Hidian. Hidian jumped out of the way, so I set a trap for him. Embedding my string with more chakra, I watched as Kazuku's eyes widened, and I knew my power had taken effect. Making hand signs, I used a move that I hadn't used since I was little. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kazuku made the same hand signs as me and made two clone; so now there were 3 Kazuku's on my side. Hidian looked shocked, so I used that to my advantage. I made a couple more hand signs and all 3 Kakuzu's copied me. "Earth Style! Earth Quaking Jutsu!" This time, Kazuku and his clone created chakra balls in their hands and slammed them into the ground, causing the ground around Hidian to quake with 3 times in intensity than it normally did. Hidian wasn't prepared for that and fell onto the ground.

Taking advantage of this, I rushed forward and jumped into the air, throwing some shuirken at Hidian. He managed to dodge a couple of them, but it was all a part of my plan. When he moved to dodge, I was ready at his side, slamming Kazuku's(all three) foot into him. Hidian flew back and hit a wall. Not giving him time to recover, I used another jutsu. "Wood style! Exploding Puppet Barrage!" Puppets from all angles attacked Hidian, exploding on contact with him. I felt proud of myself. I was stronger than Hidian.

I waited for the smoke to clear as Hidian tried to get up. I snuck up behind him and held up my special weapon: A 5-foot wooden staff with a reinforced kunai knife in the tip, making it a spiked tipped staff. I raised it above Hidian's back, and turned my head, shaking my bangs out of my hand. From the darkness, a hand slowly made itself known from the shadows, and I watched as the hand slowly curved, and signaled exactly what I should do to Hidian.

(Kiba's POV)

I gasped under my breath as Shino shakily made his way into the waiting room. He was on a crutch-type staff and was slowly walking, as if it took more energy out of him than it should have. He walked a couple more steps until he was standing right in front of me. "Kiba," he began. I slowly raised my head and met the familiar glasses that hid his eyes. Even though I hadn't really seen his eyes, I knew he could speak volumes with them. For a while, we just stared at each other until he finally spoke again. "Kiba, it isn't your fault." I gaped at him. "Shino, i-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything-"

"It's not your fault; you had every right to suggest a plan that could draw enemy fire."

"But it was stupid! I put my own desire to finish the mission ahead of your safety."

Shino stared at me before shifting his gaze to Dani. Dani met his gaze and gave him a soft smile. "Shino. It's nice to finally meet you. Kiba's told me a lot about you. My name is Danieru Midori, I've been taking your spot on the squad until you got better." Shino looked at her, and for some reason, I felt him give her a smile. "It's nice to meet you too, though I wish it were under different conditions. How has the team been treating you?" She smiled. "Kiba had been really nice to me, really nice. And Hinata is a great strategizer and friend. You have a nice team here."

Shino gave her another smile(I think) and sat down beside me. "Well, I can't complain. It was nice being with them."

"You say that like you won't be able to be a ninja again."

"I don't mean it like that. I just enjoyed the time spent with them. I hope I can get past this block so I can be a ninja again. But…"

"But what?"

"What'll happen to you. They'll put you on another team or make you go solo."

Shino spoke the words that I could never bring myself to admit.

(Dani's POV)

I honestly knew something like this would come up, and I dreaded it. I didn't want to go solo. I was never alone or solo when I was growing up in the academy. Up until recently, I had only been alone for a couple days. I don't think I could handle it again, especially now that I had grown so attached to Kiba. "Maybe…they could make us a 4-person team. They could do that, right?"

Shino looked away before he looked back. "Sure. Maybe."

The conversation changed to something lighter before a nurse told Shino he had to do some exercises so he could get back to the way he was. Kiba, Hinata, and I took that time to relax and chat.

(Tenten's POV)

I watched Kiba as he and the new girl walked with Hinata around the park. I growled as Kiba slyly grabbed her hand. She blushed and looked away, making Kiba and Hinata laugh. I couldn't believe this. How could Kiba have moved on so easily? He had never looked at me the way he looked at her. The love, the adoration, the passion. I had never seen those emotions in his eyes! Even his dog was getting with her dog! Ugh! Kiba had seemed like he hated her, and now he was praising her like a goddess. The jealousy rose in me, and even though Kiba and I weren't together that long, he still told me he had feelings for me! How had he moved past me like I was nothing?! Well, I would prove to him that being with her would only lead him to heartbreak and pain.

(Kiba's POV)

Hinata and I laughed as Dani blushed when I kissed her cheek. Earlier, she told us it took a lot to make her blush, yet one tough from me made her cheeks heat up. Dani was so cute…

* * *

While we walked around the park, I had the weirdest feeling that we were being watched. I ignored it as we got ice cream and sat on a park bench. Dani happily licked at her chocolate ice cream, and I watched her innocence. She was so happy, so alive. Her eyes lit up as she let the ice cream melt on her tongue, and as kids ran by and couple walked together, she smiled. From the corner of her eye, I knew she was watching me, and I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering down to her tongue, that occasionally poked out to lick at her cone. My thought about her innocence slowly turned from acquitted to naughty. I couldn't help the thing running through my mind, or my pants growing a bit tighter. Trying to hide it, I shifted my arms so that it was across my lap, but Hinata caught it and busted out laughing. Dani looked at her weird before Hinata whispered something to her, causing Dani to laugh as well. My cheeks heated up as a blush stole its way across my face. "Kiba," Dani teased, "Wanna walk around for a bit more?" I growled at her. She merely grinned and rested her hand on my thigh. Another spark traveled from her touch to my groin. Great, I wouldn't be able to leave the park for a long while.

Honestly, as much as I loved Dani, she could piss me off sometimes.

-Sunset-

(Dani's POV)

Kiba and I held hands as we watched the sun go down. I rested me head on his shoulder as we watched colors scroll across the sky. Kiba slowly turned to me and kissed me. I willingly kissed back and he pushed me down to the soft ground. My arms wound around his neck as his wrapped around my waist. One of his hands slowly tugged at my shirt, the other trailing down farther. The traveling hand cupped my butt, and I gasped, giving Kiba's tongue a perfect initiation into my mouth. The first hand reached under my shirt and squeezed my breast. I knew where he was going, but did I want to go that far?

"Kiba," I panted as I broke the kiss, "Are you sure this is okay?" He gave me the most sincere look I had ever seen and smiled. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do." I smiled back and kissed him, letting the feelings of pleasure take over me…

End

A/N: Just so you know, there's probably not much going to happen between the two, so don't get the wrong idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Teammates

Me: I've checked it over and I'm pretty sure that this is the 6th chapter. It'll have a lime in the beginning and continue later on.

Dani: What's a lime?

Me: You mean to tell me that with as long as I have been on this site, I never told you what a lime was?

Danieru: *blushing* No, you didn't!

Me: Well…a lime is *whispers to Dani*

Dani:…That's really what a lime is?

Me: Yep!

Dani: Write it.

Me: Whaa-?

Dani: Write it!

Me: Bu-

Dani: Now! Write it now!

Me: Wow…Jazmine isn't even this perverted. Are you gonna be on my back if I don't?

Dani: Yes! Now write!

Me: Okay, Okay! Do the damn disclaimer! And for those you are against it, the Lime is in the beginning and the warning will be in bold, so you can skip to the next bold section when it's over.

Dani: AnimeGoddess doesn't own Naruto or its sexy characters

(Normal POV)

Kiba smiled and leaned back in to give Dani a sweet kiss. Dani happily replied, opening her mouth when his tongue swiped across her bottom lip. When she complied, Kiba took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth and map out the wet cavern. He coaxed her tongue into a playful battle, and groaned when she took her turn to map out his mouth. When air began to lack, they pulled apart, a small line of saliva running down her mouth. Dani panted as she looked into Kiba's eyes. His eyes showed lust and love. He breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling with hers. "Dani," he whispered huskily, "I love you so much. I need you." Dani gasped at those words.

"Kiba, do you really love me?"

Kiba chuckled. "Yeah. I realized when you were kidnapped how much I love you. Even if we didn't know each other for long, I still fell in love with you. Do you love me the way I love you?" Kiba held his breath as he waited for her to reply. "Kiba," she murmured, "I love you too. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Kiba smiled brightly and leaned down to give Dani another sweet kiss. "Kiba," she said again when they broke apart, "I'll do it." When he looked at her, confused, she giggled. "I mean, I'll help you with _this_."

**LIME STARTS HERE! SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

Dani slipped a hand down his chest, past his pants, where she gently stroked his length. Kiba groaned and bucked into her hand. Dani smirked and removed her hand, earning a groan of disappointment. Kiba growled at her and began to kiss and nip at her neck. Dani tossed her head back and moaned. Kiba grinned against her skin and began to suck on a certain spot on her neck. When he had left a nice sized bruise, he continued down her neck until her reached her jacket. Dani met his gaze and slowly, teasingly, unzipped her jacket. Kiba growled and hurriedly ripped her jacket open. "Kiba! I just bought that jacket!" Dani's protest quickly turned into a moan as his hand slipped under her shirt to squeeze her breasts. Dani quickly rid herself of her shirt, baring herself to him. Kiba smiled and dipped his head down to lick the area between her breasts. She mewled in pleasure and guided his head to one of her large mounds, which Kiba happily freed from its restraints. He leaned down and swiped his tongue across her skin.

(Dani's POV)

Dear gods…Kiba was licking my chest! And it felt so good! I vaguely realized that we were on a hill where any children of parents walking by could see, but I could care less. I was laying here, letting the gorgeous man above me that I loved pleasure me!

Life could not be better.

(Kiba's POV)

When Dani let me take her bra off and I saw her partially naked, all those images I thought of in my mind came rushing back. It was like a dream come true…like that dream I had after our first day together. I knew that anyone could see us from the position we were in, but that didn't matter to me. What mattered was the girl under me who was submitting herself to me.

**FIRST PART OF LIME ENDING HERE!**

(Tenten's POV)

I looked around again as I searched for Kiba. He'd disappeared from me when I was spying, and now I was still trying to find him. I needed to prove that Danieru wasn't a good match for him. But, I would soon realize that as I saw two figures laying in the grass. Upon further inspection, I saw clothes laying carelessly on the ground and heard moaning. "Well", a voice said, "is that my daughter?"

I grinned at Dani's…step-father. "Yes sir. I think that may be her."

(Kiba's POV)

Dani began to grind into me, her hips thrusting up and meeting mine. The friction between us was almost unbearable. I was getting so hot so quick; it was amazing that I didn't burst into flames. Dani kept grinding, and I was seconds away from taking her as hard and fast as I could. But, my fantasies weren't about to come through as a voice cut through our pleasure highs: "Danieru Midori! What are you doing?!"

(Dani's POV)

As soon as I heard that voice, I was instantly broken out of my daze. "Dad?" I fixed my bra and pulled my shirt back on. "Dad-I mean-Ishigori, what are you doing here?"

My father fixed me with a harsh glare before glaring at Kiba. "A little ninja told me that you were staying with your mother, and that you were a slutty little minx!"

I gasped. "A minx? A slut? Why would someone say that?"

"I don't know, but seeing this, I believe her."

"Her? Who told you?!"

"That is none of your concern. You should be concerned with getting your stuff and moving back in with me!"

"No." I muttered.

"What?! Speak up when you're talking to me!"

"I said 'no'!" I screamed.

"And why not?!"

"Maybe because you're not my father and restricted me from doing what I wanted when I grew up!"

"I gave you as much freedom as you deserve!"

"Which wasn't enough! You always kept me under lock!"

"Danieru, you're going to-"

"No! I'm not doing anything you say anymore! You're nothing but a free-loader and a womanizer! I want you out of my life!"

I got up and roughly shoved him away. He stumbled back before righting himself. "I'll be back!" He shouted at me. I flipped him off and went back beside Kiba. "Dani-"he started. I gave him a quick look and pushed him back down to the ground. "A-are you still up for this?" he asked nervously. I grinned. "No, but you're still hard, and I plan to take care of that."

(Willow's POV)

Pein narrowed his eyes at Hidian before he just walked away. I firmly planted my foot on Hidian's back as I waited for what to do. Tobi finally spoke up. "Master Pein says he has better things to do than to watch Hidian embarrass himself. Tobi gets to decide what happens to Hidian!" Hidian visibly paled as we waited for Tobi to decide. "Tobi says… Willow-Tree will make him bleed!"

I blinked. "Make him bleed?" I was confused. Make him bleed how?

Tobi nodded enthusiastically. "Cut him up, but let him live!"

I slowly nodded before I slowly raised my spiked staff.

(Sasori's POV)

Wow…Willow was pretty amazing. There weren't many people out there who could use chakra strings, and even less that could manipulate someone else's chakra as well. It took true skill to be able to pull that off.

Good looks, bubbly personality, strong ninja, and feisty. What more could a person like me want in a new toy.

Too bad. I really like her. Now that I think about, I might keep her around before I change her.

(Alyssa's POV)

-Two hours later-

After the screaming was over and it was silent, I creeped out from my room and approached Hidian. I gently lifted his face as I looked over his wounds. It was bad, and it he didn't die from the wounds, he'd die from blood loss. I quickly patched up one's that weren't that deep, and placed my palms on his chest, healing wounds one after another.

My name is Alyssa. I have red hair and blue eyes. I may not be as strong as a lot of the ninja of the Akatsuki, but I am the best healer. These guys can't go around without some sorts of healer if they're gonna keep up the way they do, That's what I was taken for. I'm from the Village Hidden in the Mist, and I was taken after healing a man who was on his deathbed from a fatal wound. I don't know who took me, but I was cared for, and didn't return to my life back at my old Village. I have another secret as well.

Another reason I can't bear to leave or try to escape is because I was madly in love with Hidian.

(Normal POV)

-Back with Kiba and Dani-

**SECOND PART OF LIME STARTS HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Dani slowly pulled down Kiba's pants and boxers, revealing his erection. Dani smirked up at him. "This hard already Kiba?" she teased. Kiba groaned as she ran a finger up his length. Kiba bucked up. "What's wrong Kiba?" she asked in fake innocence. Kiba looked down at her in need. "D-Dani. S-so hard…it-it hurts. I need-" Kiba was suddenly cut off as Dani ran her tongue up his member. He tossed his head back and tangled his fingers in her hair. _Oh my god_, he thought, _she's licking me! _Kiba threw his head back and screamed as Dani took more of his length into her mouth and started to suck lazily. Kiba gripped her hair a little tighter as he pushed her head down. Dani paused for a moment, making Kiba think that he made her upset, but she simply took more of him in her mouth and sucked harder.

Kiba began to groan continuously as Dani switched between licking and sucking. Her hands were firmly planted on his hips to stop him from bucking as she increased her pace. Kiba finally had enough and screamed his release, her name on his tongue as he did.

**LIME ENDING HERE!**

(Kiba's POV)

I sighed as I came down from my pleasure high. Wow…I never felt anything like that before. Dani smiled at me as she lay back down, humming to herself. I looked down at her, not sure if I should glare or curl up with her. Dani finally opened her eyes and stared up at me, a smile not quite hidden on her lips. I growled at her,, causing her to laugh. Slowly, I fixed myself as I sat back down with her. "Dani- you are such a-a?"

"Troublemaker?" She finished. I nodded. "The worst kind." She smiled again. "Thank you." But her smile quickly turned into a frown. I immediately noticed her look and brought her into my arms, holding her close. "Dani, what's wrong?" She looked away before turning to the sunset. "My father. My step-father. Kiba, do you mind if I tell you more about me?" I grinned. "No, go ahead."

"Well…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_A young Danieru happily skipped back home, her basic ninja skills improving quite a bit. Her brown eyes were alight with excitement, her hair flowing behind her, catching the sun and giving it a metallic shine. Ayame trotted alongside her, yipping happily, her fur ruffled and dirty. Dani rounded a corner, nearing her house. She slowed to a walk as she approached. She knew her mother was working late at the hospital, after a recent attack. She remembered her mother telling her to stay inside unless an authorized ninja told her otherwise. Days later, all was clear and Dani was off playing with her friends. Dani didn't feel like going into the house, so she sat outside, throwing sharpened sticks at a target board her mother set up. Dani was doing this for a couple hours, trying to perfect her aim._

_The sun was slowly setting as Dani collected her sticks. She had been out for a long time, at one point hitting a bull's eye before she did it over and over. Her mother promised her a kunai if she could perfect her aim, and she was slowly working towards that goal. She gently set them in a pile in a secret spot before going into the house. Dani ran inside, happy with her latest accomplishment. "Daddy, daddy!" She called happily. "Dad…" her voice suddenly went out as she saw a strange woman in her house, standing half-naked and kissing her father. Ayame growled at the intruder. Both people pulled apart and looked at her. The woman smiled. "Hi cutie! What's your name?" Dani slowly backed up. "My mother says not to talk to strange people."_

_The woman instantly frowned. "Well, your mother isn't here, now is she?"_

_Dani had always had a temper, and it was slowly getting the better of her. "No, but why are you here with my father?" The woman smirked. "Let's just say, I'm gonna be your mother when your mother isn't here."_

_Dani growled. This was the fourth woman to say that to her. "Did my father tell you that?" When the woman nodded, Dani matched her smirk with one of her own. "Well, just so you know, my father has said that to three other women. You're nothing special." Dani's father stepped in. "Danieru, what did I tell you about manners? There is a guest here."_

_Dani lowered her gaze. "You told me to be respectful, and to only speak when spoken to."_

"_That's right. And are you doing that?"_

"_Mommy said whores don't count as guests." Dani smirked again. Her father reared back and smacked her. She hit the floor, holding her cheek. Her rage instantly bubbled up, and she lashed back out. She tackled him in the stomach and pushed him to the floor, where she began to punch him in the face. Her tiny fist reared back to punch him in the nose, effectively shattering it. She heard a scream, and saw her mother, staring at the scene with horror. The other woman gasped and ran out, but Ayame bit her leg, causing her to fall. Dani went over to the other woman and bashed her head into the floor. She felt someone tug her arms, and her mother scooped her up and proceeded to run away, but her father grabbed Dani's leg. Dani screamed, and Ayame growled, releasing the other woman and attacking her father. _

"_Ayame, stop!" A new voice called. Dani looked up. There was another man standing there. Her was really tall and had brown eyes and dark hair. He looked at Dani tenderly and smiled. Ayame seemed to know him; she went to him and rubbed against his leg, but Dani stared in confusion. The man slowly approached her and got close to her face. He smiled again and brushed her fallen hair out of her eyes. "I wanna leave." Dani spoke without thinking. She looked down, afraid of what the man might say, but to her surprise, he smiled. "I'll take you away if you want me to." Her father, clutching his broken nose, stood on shaky feet. "Like hell you'll take my daughter!"_

"_The other man growled. "She isn't your daughter. She's mine. You had no right to take her away when she was 18 months." He turned back to Dani, who flinched back, but the man stroked her cheek. "What do you say, Dani? Want to leave here? Wanna go with me princess?" Dani hadn't heard the name princess since she was little, and the face of the man standing near her mother seemed like a familiar one. "Are you my real daddy?" The man nodded. "I gave you Ayame when she was a small little puppy, remember?" Dani nodded and smiled, jumping into the man's arms. He then carried her away…_

* * *

By now, Dani was trembling. "My step-dad called some officials, saying my mother stole me away. My step-dad was able to get me back, and I wasn't allowed to see my real father or my mother often. And my real father was away so much that I forgot what he was like. I mean, I remembered again when my little sister was born…"

* * *

Flashback

"_Dani! Get to the hospital. Someone called and said your mother went into labor!"_

"_What?! She wasn't due for another 3 weeks!"_

"_Well, the baby was ready to come now! Your mother is asking for you!"_

"_Don't worry Dani, we can finish the practice mission later. Your mother and new sister are your first priority."_

"_Thanks guys! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"_

_An older Dani ran through the halls of the hospital as she rushed to her mother's room. Her breath came out fast as she jumped over patients and doctors. She nearly passed the room when she arrived, flipping off a wall and pivoting off a cart to enter. She rushed to her mother's side, momentarily forgetting about the strange man standing there. She looked at the squirming bundle in her mother's arms. Dani smiled. The baby looked up at her. She had tanned skin like Dani, and a small tuft of brownish-black hair. Her eyes were coffee colored and she was currently trying to stick Dani's finger in her tiny mouth. Dani rolled her eyes, but laughed nonetheless. She happened to look to her mother and noticed a man standing there. Dani recognized his face, but didn't know where from. The man caught her eyes and smiled. "I know you don't recognize me princess. It's been a while since I last saw you. A couple years maybe?"_

_Dani knew that only her real father called her princess, but her step-father called her a monster. Dani wanted to say something, but now words came out. Her real father smiled again. "Your step-dad doesn't let me near you, but I still check on you. Your ninjutsu and genjutsu have gotten a lot better. So has your aim." Dani stood there for a moment before she ran to the man and hugged him. She hadn't seen him in so long, and felt dirty for not even remembering him. She buried her face in his chest, not caring if her tears stained his shirt; she didn't want her step-father, she wanted her real father. _

"_Don't make me go back with that monster!" Her father returned the hug. "Sorry, the officials still won't let me take you back. They're making me give up your little sister as well when she doesn't need your mother anymore. I'm sorry Danieru." Dani began to cry harder. She clutched at her father and didn't want to let go._

* * *

Dani buried her head into my shoulder and cried. I held her close and let her cry it out. I never really believed that someone would do that to their own child. I clenched my fist. "Dani," She looked up at me. "I promise you that I will never let him get to you." She smiled at me through her tears. "Kiba, that's really sweet of you." She lightly kissed my nose. I smiled down at her before her face was downcast again. "What is it this time?" She sighed. "The last person who said that was my mother, and even she couldn't make that happen."

"I'm not your mother. She had your baby sister and an injury that slowed her down. I don't. I can protect you."

"…"

"What else is there?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Mom! Mom!"_

_Dani held her younger sister, who was only a year old, as her mother cried. Dani herself was being pulled by her step-father. Dani struggled and thrashed around; she wasn't about to let her father take her and her sister._

"_Danieru!" Her mother stood up again, only to be knocked down by her step-father's mistress. Dani growled, losing her grip on Suzanne. Dani let Suzanna sit in a corner. "Sit here. Don't move. Scream and kick if he comes near you." Suzanne looked up with fearful eyes and slowly nodded. Dani knew she was putting too much pressure on her younger sister, but she had to do something she should have done long ago._

_Dani stood up and first charged the woman holding her mother. She rushed forward and slammed her foot into the woman's stomach. The woman stumbled back, and Dani flipped over head and stuck her foot out, tripping her. Dani then picked up the woman by her hair. Using as much of her strength as she could, Dani swung the woman by her hair and released her, sending her into a coffee table. Dani jumped into the air and brought her foot down again, slamming it into her chest once more. Dani stood and turned to her step-father. She ran forward, stuck her palms out, and flipped in rapid succession before pivoting off the ground. In the air, she powerfully spun, going faster and faster until she was a dark blur. She propelled herself into her father, the center of her cyclone hitting him in the chest. Dani dissipated the cyclone and stood back up; her move making her slightly dizzy. Her step-father stood up and ran towards her, but Dani threw some shuriken at his clothes, effectively pinning him against the wall._

_Knowing her father couldn't move, Dani rushed to her mother. "Mom! Are you okay?" Her mother looked up and gave Dani a shaky smile. "I'll be fine. It takes much more than that to keep me down," her mother laughed. Dani gave her a small smile in return and went to get Suzanne. "Sorry you had to see that sis. Are you alright?"_

"_I…am-o-o-ok-ka-kay, Dani."(A/N: Suzanne is only a year old, so she doesn't speak that clearly.)_

_Dani smiled at her. "Mom, let's go home." Dani wasn't entirely sure if she even knew where home really was anymore, but she knew that it was wherever her mother and sister were at. "Dani," her mother said. Dani turned back. "No matter how difficult it may get, always know that I promise that I will never let that man get to you!" Dani knew her mother meant her step-father, and a small glimmer of hope sparked beneath her; she somehow knew it was true._

_ Flashback End _

* * *

"After that, I ran. I took my little sister and ran away. We didn't stop until we came to my aunt's house. It was in the Village Hidden in the Sand. She was a sand ninja, and a pretty good one at that. She never liked my step-father, and I didn't blame her. My step-father tried to convince her into a affair with him. She was disgusted. I never understood what my mother saw in him."

I could kinda understand what she was talking about. "I know what you mean. You can't help who you see good in or who you fall in love with."

She shifted in my arms to look up at me. "D-Do you regret falling in love with me? Do you wish you fell in love with someone else?"

"WHAT?" I jumped up. "Dani! Don't you ever think I regret falling for you! I never regret it! I'm grateful for it! Don't you ever doubt me or yourself? I love you too much for that!"

She grinned. "You know, I'm not sure you've ever said anything that romantic to me."

I flushed. "Umm, well, I-I… you see, I-"

Dani pressed her lips to mine to shut me up. "Kiba, it's fine really."

(Willow's POV)

When everything was said and done, Tobi and I were hanging out in his room. I happily munched on some candy as Tobi excitedly talked. "Tobi thinks that Willow-Tree and Tobi and Sasori and Hidian should all go out and play! How does that sound Willow-Tree?"

"It sounds fun, but what do you suggest we do while we play?"

"Raid!"

"Raid?"

"RAID!"

"What do you mean by raid?"

"Tobi knows there's a small town near our base. Tobi says let's go to that town and destroy it. We'll take supplies and scrolls. We kill everyone there. Tobi likes blood."

I gasped, but quickly hid it. I didn't need Tobi to know that I wasn't a killer.

I could stay with Tobi and the guys for a little while longer right?

"Willow-Tree! Go get Sasori! Tobi will go and get Hidian. Meet Tobi at front door!"

(Sasori's POV)

I sat in my room rewiring some puppets when someone knocked on my door. Ignoring it, I went back to my work, testing the movement of the limbs when the person knocked again. Grunting, I tried to ignore it once again before I heard someone shout through the door: "Damn it Sasori! Open the door! I know you're in there!"

I sighed. If my Willow wanted me to do something, I might as well do it. "I'm coming! Don't rush me!"

"Don't you yell at me! I was trying to be nice and patient when you shouted at me!"

"Whatever! I'm getting dressed!"

"Why aren't you dressed?!"

"Because I love flaunting my fabulous body whenever wherever I go!"

"You don't have to get sarcastic! I was asking a question!"

"A stupid question!"

"Whatever! I'm coming in!"

She couldn't come in here! She would see my body!

"Don't come in here?!"

"Why, can't handle the sexy I'm bringing in with me?" She laughed as the door opened and she stepped in, walking close to me. She took one look at my body and gasped, her eyes tracing the cracks on my body. She met my gaze and smiled. "It's fine. I don't mind your…problem." She turned and walked out, but not before I gave her a sharp poke in the side. She squealed in a very high pitch. She glared at me and covered her side before running out.

My Willow was so cute.

…When did she become my Willow?

And did she always squeal when she got poked in the side?

The first question was pushed back into my mind as I pondered her squeal-spot. Finding out would be fun, and I would enjoy further investigating it.

And I knew just who to call to help me find out. "Oh Tobi?" I called.

_THE END_


End file.
